The prevention and reduction of patient falls are important concerns in a healthcare facility. Traditional ways of reducing the number of patient falls include identifying patients who are at risk for falls and attempting to prevent falls for this patient group by ordering that bed guard rails be placed in an upright position at all times. However, some patients can easily lower the guard rails and attempt to leave the bed without assistance. Further, current nursing demands make it infeasible for nurses to continuously monitor this patient group. The result is that patient falls continue to be a problem at many healthcare facilities.